A Gift for a Loved One
Introduction Sharla: Dunban? You look happy. I know! You’re getting married! Dunban: And to whom exactly? Sharla: All right, that was just a wild guess. What’s up? Dunban: Fiora gave me the most remarkable present. Sharla: Oh, is that what’s in your hand? Dunban: It is indeed. It’s a rare insect, found only around Colony 9. Take a closer look if you like. Gain (+8) Sharla: ''Oooh. I hate creepy-crawlies!' love to, thank you...' Well, er... It does look unusual. We don’t get those at Colony 6. '''Dunban:' She remembered the exact type I like. Sharla: Ah, no wonder you’re beaming! Dunban: Wouldn’t you be if someone gave you something you liked? Sharla: Yes, getting presents always feels nice... if it’s something I like! Dunban: Yeah, it can be annoying to get something you have no use for. Like... fruit. I don’t like fruit. If someone gave me fruit, I wouldn’t know what to do with it. Sharla: ''the thought is still nice.'' Dunban: That's very true. But some people are particularly clueless... The other day Shulk gave Riki an old machine part, for instance. Sharla: He did? What was he thinking? Everyone knows if it's not food, Riki's not going to be interested. Dunban: I was there. Poor Riki. He was so confused. I just stood and laughed. Sharla: Shulk's a bit slow on the uptake. Maybe he'll get the hand of these things someday. Dunban: He certainly needs... refining. He hasn’t been giving Fiora anything ridiculous, has he? Sharla: I hope not. If he did, Fiora would give him an earful. You really worry about those two, don't you? Dunban: Haha. That I do, Sharla. Because Shulk’s the one to marry Fiora. I know it! Sharla: Hello? Bionis to Dunban? Dunban: Oh. Sorry, Sharla. I was thinking about... a present to give Fiora in return. Any ideas? Net 0 (+4, -4) Sharla: ''Oooh. I hate creepy-crawlies!' love to, thank you...' Well, er... It does look unusual. We don’t get those at Colony 6. '''Dunban:' She remembered the exact type I like. Sharla: Ah, no wonder you’re beaming! Dunban: Wouldn't you be if someone gave you something you liked? Sharla: Yes, getting presents always feels nice... if it’s something I like! Dunban: Yeah, it can be annoying to get something you have no use for. Like... fruit. I don’t like fruit. If someone gave me fruit, I wouldn’t know what to do with it. Sharla: ''me and bugs!'' Dunban: Really? You don’t like bugs? You should have said so earlier! I wouldn't have showed it to you. Sharla: It’s all right. I’ll live! But in case it helps, Melia's not too keen on them either. Dunban: Then I’ll keep it out of sight when I’m around her. Sharla: '''What are you going to give Fiora in return? Any ideas? '''Dunban: Hmm...I was thinking... Flowers, maybe? I’m struggling for ideas, to be honest. Sharla: Well, how about an exotic food? Fiora loves to cook. She’s always looking to try new recipes for Shulk. Dunban: That might be a good idea. Thank you, Sharla. Sharla: Then we’d better get looking! How about we start around here? Dunban: Agreed. Lead on! Net 0 (-4, +4) Sharla: ''Oooh. I hate creepy-crawlies!' think I’m fine right here.' Sorry, but I hate bugs. Eww... They make my skin crawl... '''Dunban:' All right then. Not to worry. Sorry I asked. Sharla: So you’re telling me Fiora doesn’t mind them at all? Dunban: Actually, she likes them just as much as you do. I once put one in her pocket, as a present, and she went berserk. Sharla: Dunban? Newsflash here... No one likes bugs in their clothes! Dunban: I realised that the hard way. Things were... more innocent then. Takes me back, you know? Sharla: ''completely get what you mean.'' Hey, doesn't Reyn like bugs? Dunban: I think he likes most things. He’s a bit of an animal lover too. I think I heard Melia is as well, actually. Sharla: She is? How surprising! I’d love to know more about her tastes. What about... erm... Fruit! Does she like fruit? Dunban: Nope, she definitely doesn’t like fruit. She told me so herself. She might be like me. I don’t like sweet things at all really. Sharla: That’s a shame. I love fruit. Everyone’s different, I guess. Dunban: And it’s good to learn things about each other, right? Sharla: It is. Thanks, Dunban. I think I might give Reyn some fruit as a present. You think he'd like it? Dunban: So that’s who you wanted to find out about?! Well... Reyn likes basically everything, so you can’t go wrong! Loss (-8) Sharla: ''Oooh. I hate creepy-crawlies!' think I’m fine right here.' Sorry, but I hate bugs. Eww... They make my skin crawl... '''Dunban:' All right then. Not to worry. Sorry I asked. Sharla: So you’re telling me Fiora doesn’t mind them at all? Dunban: Actually, she likes them just as much as you do. I once put one in her pocket, as a present, and she went berserk. Sharla: Dunban? Newsflash here... No one likes bugs in their clothes! Dunban: I realised that the hard way. Things were... more innocent then. Takes me back, you know? Sharla: ''when you were a weirdo.'' Dunban: Hey! Collecting bugs is a great hobby! What about Juju? I bet he collects bugs. Sharla: Juju’s more into animals. Bugs aren’t his thing. Once day he brought home a baby Hox. Otharon was so mad… Dunban: Ah, yes. Those critters might look innocent... But look the other way and they’ll have your finger. Sharla: The other big nuisance with Juju is vegetables. He can’t stand them. I’ve never got him to eat the things. Dunban: Same as Shulk. His diet’s not healthy at all. Sharla: I’ve seen him eat vegetables. Fiora usually cooks vegetables and I’ve seen him eat the lot. Dunban: He’s too embarrassed to tell her he doesn’t like them. Sharla: Haha. Those two... They must have been a handful! Dunban: They were and they still are. I'm Fiora’s guardian AND I have to keep an eye on Shulk. Sharla: You’re got a lot on your plate... but you take good care of them. Category:Eryth Sea Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sharla Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dunban Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts